Boys Before Flowers (JackMark) MarkSon GOT7 ver
by WangMark852
Summary: Berawal dari rasa tertarik, membuat mereka menyatu dengan sendirinya. Bad Summary - - JackMark/JaRk/MarkSon, JJ/BNior, Yogyeom X Bam Bam, Youngjae GOT7. Yaoi! Boys X Boys! Kekerasan dan Pembullyan
1. Chapter 1

**Boys Before Flowers** _{_ _ **JackMark**_ _/GOT7 Ver.}_

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Main Cast : **Jackson Wang & Mark Tuan, and GOT7 member**

| Genre : _**Brother Romance, Comedy**_ _| Rating :_ _ **PG16**_

Summary : _**Berawal dari rasa tertarik membuat mereka bisa menyatu satu sama lain. Bad Summary -_-**_

 **Warning!**

 _ **Yaoi! Boy X Boy! BroRomance! TYPO! KEKERASAN! GaJe**_ _ **-_-**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Review PLEASE!**_

.

.

Chapter 1

Pembulian. Kebudayaan−tindak kejahatan−yang sering terjadi di sekolah. Terlebih pada tingkat SMA. Bahkan sudah tidak bisa ditangani lagi karena terlalu susah untuk dihilangkan.

Seperti disekolah bertaraf Internasional ini. JYP High School. Terdapat 4 orang pemuda yang menjadi pelaku−Pembulian−utama disekolah mereka. Orang tua ke-4 pemuda itu memiliki peran peting dalam pembiayaan dana sekolah mereka dan itulah alasan tidak ada seorang pun yang menghentikan tingkah mereka.

Lihat saja saat ini. Salah satu diantara mereka terlihat mengganggu seorang siswa didepan para murid lainnya. "Hei, Kau tidak tau harga baju ini, huh?"

Pemuda yang menjadi korban hanya bisa menunduk takut. Berdoa dalam hati agar dirinya akan selamat setelah melakukan kecerobohan. Menumpahkan minumannya dan mengenai pakaian salah satu anggota GOT4 itu.

Jackson−pemuda yang pakaian terkena tumpahan minuman−melotot marah menatap kearah pemuda dihadapannya. "Kenapa kau diam saja, huh?"

"Ma−maaf. Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda Wang" Suara pemuda itu terdengar bergetar. Sangking takutnya dengan wajah marah yang ditampilkan Jackson. Bermasalah dengan salah satu anggota GOT4 adalah suatu petaka apalagi jika bermasalah dengan Jackson.

Walaupun bukan dia yang menjadi ketua dalam grupnya tetapi Jackson adalah orang yang paling berpengaruh. Bahkan anggota GOT4 menaruh rasa hormat terhadapnya.

Jackson maju selangkah. Tangannya terulur mencengkram kerah baju pemuda itu. Hingga sang pemuda menjijitkan kakinya. "Kau kira dengan hanya permintaan maaf kau bisa keluar dari masalah ini, huh?" Tanyanya sengit.

.

.

Mark−Siswa pindahan yang berasal dari LA−merasa jenuh dengan kepindahannya dari sekolah ke sekolah lain. Salahkan ayahnya yang selalu berpindah dari satu tempat ketempat lainnya. Kalau ia hanya berpindah kota mungkin Mark akan memakluminya tetapi ini berbeda, dia bahkan berpindah negara.

"Kau yakin ingin membawa 'itu' kesekolah?" Tanya sang Ayah melirik putranya yang memeluk papan skeatboard kesayangannya.

Mark memutar malas matanya. Ayolah bukankah Ayahnya sudah tau jika dia tidak bisa melepaskan sejenak saja barang kesukaannya ini. "Tentu, Yah"

"Oh baiklah, Ayah harus pergi. Kau bisa pulang sendirikan nanti?" Mark mengangguk mengiyakan. Terlalu lelah menanggapi tingkah sang Ayah yang terus-terusan menganggapnya sebagai anak kecil. Dia ini sudah dewasa dan tentu saja tau arah pulang.

Tanpa mengharapkan balasan sang Putra yang sudah ditebak tidak akan terbalas itu pun ia langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Putra. Tugasnya mengantarkan Putra kesayangannya itu sudah selesai akhirnya.

Mark mendengus sebelum masuk kedalam pekarangan sekolah barunya. "Ini akan jadi hari yang melelahkan" Runtuknya pada dirinya.

.

.

"Memangnya mau kita apakan dia?" Jaebum−pemimpin GOT4−yang dari tadi menonton pertunjukan−antara Jackson dan siswa malang−akhirnya ikut angkat bicara. Rasa bosannya sedikit terobati melihat hal itu.

"Kita lakukan seperti biasanya saja" Sahut Yogyeom−Anggota GOT4−bersemangat. Membuli seseorang adalah kebiasaan ternikmat untuknya. Lihat saja wajahnya yang mulai menyeringai.

"Kita lakukan dimana? Toilet? Lapangan?" Kali ini Yongjae yang bertanya. Dia juga merupakan salah satu anggota GOT4. Tetapi dia adalah orang yang paling pendiam dibandingkan teman-temannya. Dia juga masih punya hati untuk membuli seseorang tidak seperti ke tiga temannya.

"Toilet" Sahut Jackson cepat. Matanya menatap kesekitarnya. "Ada yang ingin melakukan ini?" Tanyanya pada para murid yang sedang menyaksikan mereka. "Tidak ada?" Lanjutnya saat tidak ada satupun yang ingin menggantikannya untuk membuli pemuda itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menyiksamu" Jackson menarik kerah baju pemuda itu agar mengikutinya berjalan kearah Toilet siswa. Karena ulahnya itu mereka benar-benar jadi tontonan gratis para murid dilorong kelas.

"Ma−maafkan aku" Berulang kali pemuda itu berucap maaf dan Jackson tidak mendengarnya sama sekali. Para anggota GOT4 lainnya hanya membuntutinya dari belakang. Tidak ingin ikut campur urusan Jackson.

.

.

"Hei, Jinyoung" Tegur Bam Bam pada sahabatnya yang mempunyai hobi membaca novel.

Jinyoung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Bam Bam. "Ada apa?" Tanya nya.

"Liat, mereka berulah lagi" Jinyoung menatap kearah yang ditunjuk Bam Bam. Setelah tau apa yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mereka dia hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

Terlalu sering untuk menyaksikan aksi pembulian disekolahnya.

.

.

Mark−terkejut saat dirinya mencari ruang KepSek−melihat aksi Jackson dilorong kelas. "Apa yang pemuda itu lakukan" Ucapnya yang merasa kasihan pada pemuda yang ditarik-tarik Jackson seperti binatang peliharaan.

Ia bahkan lebih terkejut saat tidak ada satu pun orang yang menghentikan tingkah gila Jackson. "Pemuda itu benar-benar gila" Ia merasa jika Jackson sudah tidak waras.

Wajah Mark terlihat berpikir. Dia benar-benar harus menolong pemuda yang sedang dibuli itu. Matanya terarah pada papan Skeatboard ditangannya. "Aku punya ide"

.

.

Tingkah Jackson bahkan semakin liar. Karena tarikannya yang kuat membuat korbannya terjatuh. Dia bahkan tidak mau repot menunggu pemuda itu bangkit dari jatuhnya. Jackson menarik kerah belakang seragam pemuda itu sehingga pemuda itu berjalan merangkak dengan susah payah.

"Percepat langkahmu, brengsek" Umpatnya. Pemuda itu hanya menurut dan langsung merangkak menggunakan kedua tangannya. Dia sudah tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya yang terasa di injak-injak.

Jackson tersenyum sinis sebelum kembali berjalan dengan tanpa beban. Mata Jackson terkejut saat seseorang menggunakan Skeatboard meluncur kearahnya. "Minggir semuanya" Ucap pemuda asing itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangganya. Mengusir orang-orang menghalangi jalannya.

Jackson panik saat pemuda itu semakin mendekat kearahnya. Dengan segera ia melepaskan genggamannya pada korbannya dan memilih untuk menjauh dari jalan pemuda pengguna Skeatboard itu.

Dilain pihak Mark yang menjadi pelaku pembuat onar itu menghentikan laju skeatboardnya tepat dihadapan pemuda yang menjadi korban pembulian. "Kau tidak apa?" Tanyanya. Pemuda itu menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan takut. Takut jika Mark salah satu komplotan Jackson.

Bagaimana bisa dia tidak berpikir seperti itu. Anak GOT4 itu terkenal akan kegilaannya. Dan ulah pemuda asing dihadapannya tidak kalah gilanya. Masa iya ada orang yang main skeatboar dilorong kelas yang padat akan murid. Kalau bukan gila lalu apa.

Jackson yang sudah sadar akan keterkejutannya pun langsung mendekati Mark. "Hei, kau. Kau siapa mengganggu kegiatanku?" Tanyanya murka. Terlihat dari kilatan matanya yang terlihat sangat tajam.

Mark dengan tampang polos−palsu−menatap Jackson. "Aku? Memangnya aku siapa?" Ucapnya sok lugu−tanpa besalah.

Jackson mengepalkan tangannya. Merasa emosinya timbul melihat sikap menyebalkan orang asing dihadapannya. "Kau beraninya yah, kau tidak tau siapa aku?"

"Kau? Oh aku tau! Kau itu orang tukang buli kan?" Mark menjawab dengan santai. Menghiraukan atmosfer disekitarnya yang terasa berat. Para siswa-siswi yang dari tadi menyaksikan pun tercengang dengan keberanian dia.

Semua orang bertanya-tanya siapa pemuda asing yang berani menantang Wang Jackson. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang berani menghentikan Jackson. Bahkan kepala sekolah pun tunduk padanya. Membiarkan pemuda berdarah Hongkong itu berulah.

.

.

Sekian dari saya, ini hanya FF **percobaan** jika kalian berminat dengan kelanjutannya saya benar-benar butuh banyak saran dari kalian. Jadi dengan begitu tolong **REVIEW** nya yaaa...

Kalau ingin tau ini **ff kedua** saya lohhh hehehe...

 **Special/BIG Thanks** For **Dhewyy870 & ciandys** yang udah banyak kasih **saran** ke saya dan mau saya **repotin**

 **Thanks** juga buat **readers** yang udah baca Ff saya yang berjudul **'Love Sick'** Komen kalian membuat mood author good banget. Berharap kalian bisa mendukung saya dengan **review** dari kalian.

Saya adalah maniak **JackMark/Markson** jadi yang di utamakan adalah keduanya. Saya juga berharap di Ff ini saya bisa mengetik couple lainnya seperti **Bnior/JJ, Yogyeom X BamBam, Yongjae** and other maybe.

Tujuan saya buat Ff mereka couple bukan berati mereka ber image **kecewe-cewe'an** ya. Saya tetap akan pakai **image cool** asli mereka. Jadi intinya saya ingin **melestarikan** FF **JackMark** hehehe... _−abaikan−_

 **Sekali lagi mohon bantuannya ya**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys Before Flowers** _{_ _ **JackMark**_ _/GOT7 Ver.}_

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Main Cast : **Jackson Wang & Mark Tuan, and GOT7 member**

| Genre : _**Brother Romance, Comedy**_ _| Rating :_ _ **PG16**_

Summary : _**Berawal dari rasa tertarik membuat mereka bisa menyatu satu sama lain. Bad Summary -_-**_

 **Warning!**

 _ **Yaoi! Boy X Boy! BroRomance! TYPO! KEKERASAN! GaJe**_ _ **-_-**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Review PLEASE!**_

.

.

 _ **Replay Review**_

 **Markgyeombi** pasti bakalan ada adegan kekeran diantara mereka, maaf update lama #bungkuk

 **Ciandys** Mark memang sedikit err berandalan, makanya pas banget ketemu sama Jackson yang biangnya masalah :p  
Ini sudah dilanjutkan, thanks yaa dan tolong review kembali

 **Dhewyy870** Iya, makasih. Akunya sih lagi putar otak banget supaya gak mirip sama drama

 **Pukihh** Iya, makasih yaa. Bakalan banyak adegan pembulian kedepannya

 **1234** ini sudah lanjutkan :D

 **.39** Wajah Mark itu tamvan tapi manisnya tuh loh nda hilang :D  
iya nih masih binggung nyari pasangan buat Youngjae. Intinya kedepannya dia bakalan jadi Uke

 **Etsukoyukiai** Sip, ini bakalan dlanjutin. Tolong review kembali yaa

 **Lidya Ahgasae EXO-L** Makasih banget yaa, baca lagi dan jangan lupa review nya ditunggu

.

.

Chapter 2

Jackson−seorang pemuda yang selalu mendapatkan hal apapun dalam hidupnya. Apa yang dia inginkan selalu diwujudkan oleh orang tuanya. Bahkan orang tua nya tidak mempersalahkan sikap sang anak yang selalu berulah disekolah.

Dengan santainya mereka membiarkannya. Mengatakan jika kenakalan putra mereka itu normal layaknya pemuda lainnya. Hal itulah yang membuat sikap Jackson semakin hari semakin buruk. Hanya berisi kegiatan negatif.

Hal ini juga alasan utama dia sering melakukan pembulian disekolahnya. Tapi tidak hanya itu. Tidak jarang juga dia mencari masalah dengan murid dari sekolah lain.

Karena semua faktor itulah membuat Jackson seperti ini. Ditambah dengan munculnya sosok asing yang membuatnya tertarik. Seorang pemuda yang bahkan tidak terlihat takut padanya.

"Jadi, apa masalahmu? Oh, jangan bilang kau ingin menjadi pahlawan kesiangan untuknya" Jackson menunjuk pemuda−korban pembuliannya−yang masih setia dengan posisinya−merangkak.

Mark menggeleng kecil. "Big no! Aku hanya kebetulan lewat disini" Bohongnya.

Jaebum maju kedepan−berhadapan langsung dengan Mark−berdiri tepat disamping Jackson. "Kau siapa? Aku baru lihat kau, orang asing" Nada suara Jaebum terdengar ditekan.

Majunya Jaebum semakin membuat aura disekitar mereka menjadi berat. Jaebum terkenal akan sikapnya yang tidak kalah buruk dengan jackson. Selalu menggunakan kekerasan. Kepalanya hanya di isi dengan pukulan dan tinjuan untuk orang-orang yang menggangu aktifitas.

Tidak salah jika para anggota GOT4 memilihnya sebagai seorang pemimpin. Jackson pun mengakui jika sikap Jaebum terlampau kasar.

Mark menampilkan seringainya. Dia merasa jika hari pertama disekolah barunya akan merasa menarik apalagi dengan pertemuannya dengan para pembuat onar ini. "Kenapa aku berpikir jika kalian terlalu tertarik dengan asal usulku yaa" Ejeknya.

Jackson menutup kedua matanya. Menghela nafas sebelum maju menerjang pemuda asing yang sangat menjengkelkan itu.

 _ **Bukkk**_

Jackson terkejut dengan reflek yang ditunjukan oleh Mark.

Menangkis tinjunya.

Mark tersenyum lebar sebelum melancarkan pukulan balasan.

 _ **Bukkk**_

Satu hantaman diterima Jackson dirahang bawahnya sukses membuat rahangnya benar-benar terasa sakit. Dirinya yang masih terkejut−dengan tangkisan Mark−itu pun menerimanya tanpa ada perlindungan sama sekali.

Para murid bahkan para anggota GOT4 pun dibuat terkejut dengan gerakan Mark yang terkesan cepat. Menangkis dan memberikan pukulan balasan dengan waktu bersamaan.

"Fuck" Jackson melompat−salto kebelakang−menjauh dari Mark. Pemuda asing yang menjadi lawannya kali ini tidak bisa diremehkan. "Kau lumayan juga"

Kemampuannya dalam Material Art−yang telah di pelajari sejak berumur 7 tahun−membuatnya dengan mudah melakukan itu.

"Aku tidak butuh sanjungan darimu" Sahut Mark cepat. Dia tidak perlu ucapan Jackson yang terdengar omong kosong untuknya. "Bagaimana? Masih ingin lanjut?" Tantangnya. Mark bahkan memandang remeh kearah Jackson.

Pemuda tukang buli itu tidak ada apa-apanya untuknya.

.

.

"Pemuda itu luar bias−hey kau mau kemana, Jinyoung"

Bam Bam yang juga menyaksikan aksi Mark pun tidak kalah terkagum-kagum. Ucapanya terhenti saat melihat pergerakan disampingnya. Jinyoung bangkit dari tampat duduknya.

Dan yang lebih membuat Bam Bam heran adalah arah yang Jinyoung tuju. Arah dimana sumber keributan sedang berlangsung.

Tanpa pikir panjang Bam Bam memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Berjaga-jaga jika Jinyoung memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung dalam keributan itu.

.

.

Jaebum, bahkan anggota GOT4 lainnya terlihat mulai termakan emosi. Melihat sikap yang ditunjukan Mark pada mereka terlebih pada Jackson.

"Kau ingin cari mati, huh?" Jaebum berucap dengan nada sengit. Berjalan mendekati Mark. Kedua tangannya pun terkepal dengan kuat.

"Tunggu" Jackson merentangkan tangan kanannya−menahan pergerakan Jaebum.

Jaebum melirik tidak suka pada Jackson. "Untuk apa? Kita habisi saja dia"

"Tidak" Suara Jackson terdengar rendah. "Ini urusanku. Biar aku yang mengurusnya" lanjutnya. Berjalan mendekati Mark yang terlihat memasang posisi welcome itu.

Mark tersenyum meremehkan. "Tekatmu hebat juga ya" Sindirnya.

Sudah lama Mark tidak adu tinju dengan pemuda se-umurannya. Mungkin pemuda dihadapannya ini bisa membuat moodnya dalam bertarung kembali lagi.

Sebenarnya Mark tidak berbeda dengan Jackson. Selalu melakukan hal negatif seperti berkelahi tapi yang menjadi perbedaan nya jika Jackson yang selalu mencari masalah tapi lain halnya dengan Mark, orang-orang disekitarnya lah yang selalu mencari masalah dengannya.

Kali ini Jackson melayangkan tendangannya. Berputar mengarah pada Mark. Mark dengan posisi bertahan untuk menahan serangan jackson.

 **Buak**

Keduanya terkejut saat pergerakan mereka terhenti.

"Omg, Jinyoung" Dan hal yang ditakutkan oleh Bam Bam terjadi juga. Jinyoung benar-benar ikut campur dalam perkelahian itu.

Jackson menarik kembali kakinya dari cengkraman tangan Jinyoung. Matanya menatap tidak suka dengan kehadiran Jinyoung ditengah-tengah pertarungannya dengan Mark.

"Mau apa kau, Park?" Tanya nya sengit.

"Bisa kau hentikan ulahmu, Wang?" Pertanyaan lainnya muncul dari mulut Jinyoung. Menatap tajam pemuda bermarga Wang itu.

.

.

Kepala Mark diliputi dengan tanda tanya besar. Menatap pemuda asing yang berjalan didepannya. Pemuda yang beberapa waktu yang lalu menghentikan perkelahiannya dengan pemuda−yang dia tahu−bermarga Wang itu.

 _ **Flash Back**_

Mark melihat ketidak suka'an diraut wajah jackson. Mengerti jika pemuda itu tidak suka dengan kehadiran pemuda asing diantara mereka.

Jackson terlihat mencoba tenang. "Lalu, apa alasanmu untuk menghentikan aktifitas kami?" Tanya nya. Matanya melirik sosok Jaebum yang membeku ditempat.

Jinyoung−pemuda asing yang menghentikan perkelahian keduanya−menatap acuh pada Jackson. "Dia" Tunjuknya pada Mark. "Siswa baru, aku harus mengantarnya ke ruang kepala sekolah" Tegasnya. Tugasnya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS lah yang menjadi alasan utama untuk menolong Mark.

"Baiklah kau bisa pergi−"

Bam Bam menarik lengan Mark menjauh. Mark semakin binggung dengan orang asing−Bam Bam−lainnya yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Ketiganya melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan para siswa. Langkah Jinyoung kembali terhenti saat Jackson kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"−Hanya untuk kali ini!"

Mendengar deklarasi perang yang di ucapkan Jackson membuat tangan Mark terkepal. Ia hanya pasrah saat kembali diseret pergi menjauh oleh Bam Bam.

 _ **Flash Back End**_

Matanya melirik pemuda asing lainnya yang berjalan ber-iringan dengannya.

Bam Bam balas melirik Mark, seakan tau jika dirinya sedang diperhatikan. "Hey, aku Bam Bam. Kita belum berkenalan kan?

Bam Bam mengulurkan tangannya. Berniat mengajak Mark untuk berkenalan. Paham akan situasi Mark pun membalas−menjabat tangan pemuda yang terlihat lebih muda dibandingkan dirinya. "Aku Mark−Mark Tuan. Bisa kau jelaskan situasi ini?" Genggaman tangan keduanya terlepas.

Bam Bam tersenyum simpul. Memaklumi kebingungan yang melanda Mark saat ini. "Dia Jinyoung−Park Jinyoung" Bam Bam menatap kearah punggung Jinyoung. "Alasan kenapa kau disin−"

Langkah Jinyoung terhenti, membuat ucapan Bam Bam terpotong. Jinyoung melirik Mark. "Kau masuklah, ini tempat yang ingin kau datangi kan?"

Mark menatap ruangan−KepSek−dihadapannya. Ruangan yang menjadi tujuan awalnya sebelum tertunda karena hal 'sepele'.

Mark terkejut saat Jinyoung kembali melangkah. Bam Bam pun memilih mengikutinya sebelum menoleh. "Sampai ketemu nanti, Mark. Aku berhutang penjelasan padamu"

Keduanya pergi meninggalkan Mark. Membuat tanda tanya besar kembali menghantui kepalanya. Pemuda bernama Jinyoung itu benar-benar misterius baginya. Dan apa-apaan sikap sok dinginnya itu. Padahal pemuda itu lah yang melepaskannnya dari pemuda tukang buli itu.

Entahlah, Mark memilih untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

"Thanks Jackson" Gumam Jaebum lirih. Jackson memandanganya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan senduh.

Tangannya menepuk bahu Jaebum. "Sudahlah, aku masih punya waktu lainnya untuk memberi hukuman pada pemuda itu"

Jackson tau jika perasaan sahabatnya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Jadi−kita apakan dia?" Tanya Yugyeom. Melirik pemuda malang yang masih setia dengan posisinya.

Jackson hanya menguap−bosan. "Sudahlah, aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Aku ingin kekelas saja"

Mendengar ucapan Jackson, para anggota GOT4 saling pandang. "Jack, are you ok?" Tanya Youngjae. Memastikan jika Jackson sedang tidak salah makan atau apa.

Tidak pernah dalam sejarahnya Wang Jackson akan masuk kelas dengan sukarela. Biasanya teman-temannya lah yang membujuknya itupun harus diselingi dengan acara bolos bersama terlebih dahulu.

Jackson mulai beranjak. "Aku punya firasat akan menemukan hal menarik lainnya" Gumamnya sebelum benar-benar melangkah kearah kelasnya.

Para anggota GOT4 memilih tidak peduli dengan keanehan yang ditunjukan Jackson. Mereka dengan seperti biasanya, diam, dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

TBC

Maaffffffffffffffffff...

Aku gak tau bakal update selama ini

Kesibukan lagi-lagi manjadi faktor utama. Tapi untuk kedepannya bakalan berusaha untuk update cepat.

Makasih yaa yang sudah membaca dan me-Review...

Sekali lagi maaf#Bungkuk

Mohon Reviewnya yaa


	3. Chapter 3

***Sebelumnya**

"Thanks Jackson" Gumam Jaebum lirih. Jackson memandanganya. Menatapnya dengan pandangan senduh.

Tangannya menepuk bahu Jaebum. "Sudahlah, aku masih punya waktu lainnya untuk memberi hukuman pada pemuda itu"

Jackson tau jika perasaan sahabatnya sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik.

"Jadi−kita apakan dia?" Tanya Yugyeom. Melirik pemuda malang yang masih setia dengan posisinya.

Jackson hanya menguap−bosan. "Sudahlah, aku terlalu malas untuk melakukannya. Aku ingin kekelas saja"

Mendengar ucapan Jackson, para anggota GOT4 saling pandang. "Jack, are you ok?" Tanya Youngjae. Memastikan jika Jackson sedang tidak salah makan atau apa.

Tidak pernah dalam sejarahnya Wang Jackson akan masuk kelas dengan sukarela. Biasanya teman-temannya lah yang membujuknya itupun harus diselingi dengan acara bolos bersama terlebih dahulu.

Jackson mulai beranjak. "Aku punya firasat akan menemukan hal menarik lainnya" Gumamnya sebelum benar-benar melangkah kearah kelasnya.

Para anggota GOT4 memilih tidak peduli dengan keanehan yang ditunjukan Jackson. Mereka dengan seperti biasanya, diam, dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

.

.

.

 **Boys Before Flowers** _{_ _ **JackMark**_ _/GOT7 Ver.}_

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Main Cast : **Jackson Wang & Mark Tuan, and GOT7 member**

| Genre : _**Brother Romance, Comedy**_ _| Rating :_ _ **PG16**_

Summary : _**Berawal dari rasa tertarik membuat mereka bisa menyatu satu sama lain. Bad Summary -_-**_

 **Warning!**

 _ **Yaoi! Boy X Boy! BroRomance! TYPO! KEKERASAN! GaJe**_ _ **-_-**_

 _ **Jackson milik Mark, Mark milik Jackson Titik tidak pakai Koma (?)**_

 _ **Ini hanya cerita fiksi, kalau peran yang diambil para pemain tolong jangan terlalu dihayati takutnya kalian akan membenci karakter yang saya buat. Cerita saya hanya kumpulan ide dari Otak Error saya.**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Review PLEASE!**_

.

.

 **Replay Review**

 **Markgyeombi** Ahaha- iya kah? Nanti saya usahakan buat adegan perkelahian keduanya sengit. Ada rahasia dengan JJP nanti bakal kebuka kok di chap-chap kedepan. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **Etsukoyukiai** Power rager? Ahaha, ia nih Jinyoung ngenganggu moment romantis JackMark#DiGeplak. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **Jacksonfrost** Tenang saja, Mark bakalan ngarahi Jackson ke jalan yang benar. Biar dia bertobat. #DilemparSandal. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **Peachpetals** Saya berusaha buat Ff ini berbeda dari cerita−drama−aslinya. Soalnya pemeran utamanya akan dibuat beda karakter banget. Lebih tepatnya jadi Autis #DiGeplak. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **LKCTJ94** Yeyy... bener banget tebakanya. Saya memang sengaja naruh Mark sekelas dengan Jackson bahkan saya terlalu baik buat naruh mereka menjadi teman sebangku biar sweet Momentnya berasa. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **Dhewyy870** Nanti saya update petir (?) deh kalau kesibukan nda menghalanginya. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **MeiKey** Ahha, iya saya lagi berusaha melestarikan (?) Ff JackMark jadi mohon bantuannya ya. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **rosii95** Iya deh nanti diusahain banyak part buat JJP. Tapi untuk chap ini masih belum banyak, maaf ya. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **.39** Ya, lah. Mark itu keren walaupun manis #DiGeplak. Ketebak yaa mereka bakalan sekelas. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **OhVivit** Untuk chap ini Jackson terlihat jatuh cinta palsu(?). mungkin seiring waktu berjalan ia menyadari rasa sukanya#BahasaNyaTuhLoh. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **Guest 1** Iya makasih yaa... Ditunggu Reviewnya.

 **Guest 2** iya **,** Jackson kan memang biang rusuh. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **Guest 3** Jinyoung itu niat baik loh nolong Mark tapi dia nda lihat banyak JackMark lover yang marah dia misahi dua orang itu. Maaf ya Update lama. Makasih ya dan ditunggu Review nya kembali.

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

.

Sudah menjadi adat istiadat kelas pagi selalu ramai dengan gosip-gosip hangat yang sedang dibicarakan. Suasana kelas semakin ricuh saat mengetahui kehadiran member GOT4. Sebuah pemandangan yang langka menemukan mereka dikelas pagi. Biasanya mereka akan muncul paling cepat saat jam ketiga.

"Kita jadi topik perbincangan hangat tuh" Ucap Yugyeom. Memperhatikan beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang sibuk menggosip tentang mereka.

"Sudahlah, bukankah kita selalu menjadi pusat perhatian kapanpun−dimanapun" Sindir Youngjae. Melirik Jackson yang membaringkan kepalanya dimeja.

"Jadi−alasanmu kekelas hanya untuk ini?" Tanya Jaebum.

Jackson bergeming. Membuat ketiganya saling pandang. Semakin yakin jika pemuda pecinta topi itu makan sesuatu yang aneh dan berdampak pada perubahan sikap Jackson.

"Huh" Jackson terdengar menghela nafas. "Kalian tunggu saja, dia pasti muncul"

Ketiganya menatap binggung pada Jackson. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh−

Keadaan kelas bertambah bising saat wali kelas mereka memasuki ruangan. Tapi bukan itu alasan utamanya, sosok dibelakang wali kelas mereka itu yang menarik perhatian seluruh penghuni kelas.

Jackson menyeringai. Menatap objek yang dari tadi sedang ia pikirkan. Berbanding terbalik dengan member GOT4 yang menatap dengan pandangan tidak suka.

.

.

.

"Mark−Mark Tuan. Saya dari LA dan ini kepindahan saya yang ke sepuluh. Salam kenal"

Para penghuni kelas mulai bising setelah perkenalan diri yang dilakukan Mark. Sedikit 'SWAG' memang tapi Mark memilih acuh.

Matanya masih tidak terlepas pada objek dipojok belakang kelas. Menatap tajam pemuda yang dia tau bernama Wang Mark bisa melihat bibir Jackson yang bergerak membentuk pola ' **selamat datang** ' semakin membuat Mark berupaya untuk menahan emosinya.

"Kau bisa duduk disana" Suara guru Kim mengintrupsinya. Mark melihat tempat duduk disisi lain kelas. Letak yang cukup jauh dari tempat duduk GOT4.

"Ehm... Guru" Suara Jackson mulai terdengar. Dengan senyum−palsu−ramah terpajang diwajahnya. "Bagaimana kalau dia−duduk disini" Tunjuknya pada kursi didepannya. Mark meng-glare kearahnya. Bagaimana bisa Jackson menyuruhnya duduk ditempat yang sudah ditempati orang lain.

"Kau bisa pindah?" Jackson bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sama. Yang berbeda hanya nada suaranya yang sedikit ditekan. Mengerti akan situasi yang dihadapinya pemuda yang duduk disamping Jackson langsung mengambil tasnya dan duduk ditempat yang seharusnya Mark tempati.

Jinyoung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan hanya bisa menghela nafas. Seakan tau jika Jackson tidak akan melepaskan pemuda asal LA itu dengan mudah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Bam Bam yang memasang senyuman. Tertarik dengan kisah yang akan terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Yo, brother. Kau bisa duduk disini" Jackson menepuk-nepuk kursi didepannya. Mark hanya memasang wajah datar. Berjalan mendekatinya. Tidak mau ambil pusing dengan tingkah Jackson.

.

.

.

"Yo, tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi. Jangan bilang ini pertanda jodoh"

Mark menatap tajam pemuda yang memasang seringai diwajahnya. Mendengar ucapan Jackson barusan membuatnya merinding.

Gila! Jodoh katanya!

Mark memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan guru yang menerangkan pelajaran didepannya ketimbang meladenin Jackson.

"Hei manis, kau mengabaikanku?" Tanya Jackson saat merasa diabaikan.

Urat dipelipis Mark tercetak jelas. Kesabarannya benar-benar di uji saat ini. Ingatkan dia jika ini kali pertamanya 'MASUK KE KELAS'. Kalau tidak sudah pasti dia akan menonjok muka sok tamvan Jackson.

Tamvan? Mark bahkan menahan mual setelah berpikiran orang aneh disampingnya tampan.

Tidak ingin membuat kegaduhan ia kembali mengabaikan Jackson. Jackson yang merasa diabaikan tidak tinggal diam. Otaknya yang sebenarnya tidak bodoh-bodoh banget berusaha mencari ide untuk kembali menggoda pemuda yang punya daya tarik tersendiri untuknya.

Daya tarik?

Jackson bahkan hampir berpikir dirinya mulai gila. Bayangkan saja jika kalian bertemu dengan seseorang yang langsung menjadi musuh kalian dan kalian mengakui punya rasa tertarik pada musuh kalian. Apa itu tidak cukup dimasukan katagori orang gila?

Oh dia hampir terkekeh jika mengingat dirinya memang dari dulu sudah dicap tidak waras dikeluarganya akibat ulahnya yang selalu membuat onar.

.

.

.

Setelah jam ke empat berakhir, Mark langsung beranjak pergi sebelum kembali digoda dengan Jackson dan teman-temannya yang tidak kalah aneh.

Mark bahkan heran, sepanjang pelajaran berlangsung. Setiap guru yang mengajar tidak ada satupun yang berani menghentikan keributan yang ditumbulkan Jackson dan teman-temannya. Para guru terkesan acuh untuk memarahi mereka.

Mungkin karena ketidak tahuan Mark, jika para guru takut untuk menghentikan keributan member GOT4. Lebih tepatnya takut pada orang tua keempat pemuda itu.

Mark bahkan berulang kali mencoba sabar saat pemuda bermarga Wang itu memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Manis'. Bahkan Mark sempat berpikir jika mata milik Jackson sedang gangguan. Bayangkan saja Mark yang aslinya Lelaki 'TULEN' dipanggil manis! Gila!

Mungkin sekarang Mark akan memanggilanya dengan sebutan Wang Gila. Yapp... Nama yang bagus untuk orang pembuat onar seperti Jackson.

Belum sempat Mark beranjang sepenuhnya dari tempat duduknya. Tangannya sudah ditarik, membuatnya terduduk kembali ditempat duduknya.

Mark menatap tajam pelaku penarikan paksa tangannya.

Jackson hanya tersenyum lebar, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "Kau mau kemana, manis?"

Urat dipelipis Mark kembali tercetak jelas. Rasa jengkel yang dari tadi ditahannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

 **Buakk**

Mark melayangkan tinjunya. Mengenai pipi Kanan Jackson. Membuat pemuda itu terhuyung kebelakang dan terjatuh dilantai akibat mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari Mark.

"Manis kau bilang! Sepertinya matamu itu RABUN. Kau tidak lihat aku ini laki-laki, Brengsek!" Umpat Mark. Pandangannya hanya tertuju pada Jackson yang berdiri−mengusap darah disudut bibirnya yang robek−setelah mendapat tinjuan keras dari Mark. Suasana kelas langsung mendadak sunyi. Memperhatikan pertikaian keduanya.

"Waw, mulutmu manis juga ya ternyata" Bukannya kesal. Jackson malah menatap kagum Mark. Dengan tubuh pemuda yang terlihat ringkih itu ternyata tersimpan tenaga yang cukup kuat juga.

"Kau! Jangan salahkan aku jika mukamu itu hancur. Aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghancurkannya jika kau tidak bisa menjaga mulutmu, Brengsek" Ancamnya.

Jackson hanya terkekeh geli mendengar nada ancaman Mark yang terdengar merdu ditelinganya.

"Coba saja kala−"

Ucapan Yougyeom harus terhenti saat Jackson melirik tajam kearahnya.

"Aku akan senang hati menantikannya. Mendapat pukulan sayang darimu"

Hampir saja Mark akan kembali melayangkan tinjunya jika saja Jinyoung tidak menghentikan pergerakannya.

"Mark Tuan. Jaga Sikapmu" Ucap Jinyoung mengintrupsi. Matanya memandang nyalang pada Jackson. "Kau harus ingat ini hari pertamamu, jangan berulah. Dan untukmu Wang, hentikan tingkahmu yang menyebalkan itu!"

Jackson memandang tidak suka pemuda yang bertitle ketua OSIS di sekolahnya itu. "Jangan pikir kedudukanmu itu bisa menghalangiku, Jinyoung"

Jinyoung memilih acuh. "Bambam, bawa Mark. Ajak dia berkeliling sekolah ini"

Bambam mengangguk paham sebelum menarik lengan Mark menjauh. Setelah keduanya menghilang dari balik pintu barulah Jinyoung kembali berucap.

"Ada yang ingin kau keluhkan lagi, Wang?" Tanya nya menantang.

Ingin sekali Jackson memukul bahkan menonjok muka Jinyoung jika saja dia tidak mengingat posisi pemuda itu yang sangat penting bagi Sahabatnya.

Tidak ingin memperpanjang masalahnya, Jakcson memilih untuk beranjak pergi. Menabrak keras bahu Jinyoung saat melewatinya. Dan disusul ketiga temannya yang ikut beranjak pergi.

Saat Jaebum melewati Jinyoung dia sempat berbisik kecil. Membuat Jinyoung mengeratkan genggaman ditangannya. Membuat buku tangannya memutih sangking menahan kesal.

.

.

.

Mark pasrah saat dirinya ditarik memasuki kantin. Bambam yang menjadi pelaku penarikan hanya nyegir tanpa dosa, memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Ditambah para penghuni kantin sedang menatap kearah mereka. lebih tepatnya pada Mark−murid baru yang membuat ulah dipagi hari.

"Kau duduklah" Bahkan Bambam mendorong pelan tubuh Mark. Mark hanya mendengus sebelum mengambil tempat duduk dihadapannya. Posisi mereka berada dipojok ruangan.

Mark mencoba melihat keseliling. Merasa aneh dengan meja yang ada ditengah ruangan. Sepertinya orang-orang tidak ingin menduduki tempat yang terlihat strategis itu.

"Oh, itu tempat bubuhan GOT4" Ucap Bambam seakan mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan pemuda dihadapannya.

"GOT4?" Beo Mark. Merasa asing dengan nama tersebut.

Bambam menepuk pelan jidatnya. "Astaga, aku lupa memberitahumu" Bambam baru ingat dengan janjinya untuk menjelaskannya pada Mark. "GOT7 kump−"

Ucapan Bambam harus terhenti saat mendengar keributan yang muncul dari ambang pintu. Mata Mark menajam saat melihat orang-orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya.

"Kau lihat orang yang didepan itu?" Bambam kembali membuka suaranya. Mark mengangguk kecil. Tau jika sosok pemuda yang dibicarakan adalah teman sebangkunya yang brengsek itu. "Dia, Wang Jackson. Orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini?"

Mark menatap tidak percaya pada Bambam. Mencoba melihat kebohongan dimata pemuda disampinya.

"Aku serius Mark, kau lihat sendirikan tadi pagi? Dia menjadi biang onar disekolah ini. Lalu, yang berjalan disebelahnya itu Im Jaebum. Ketua GOT4. Sisanya ada Lee Youngjae yang berjalan tepat dibelakang Jaebum dan disampingnya ada Kim Yugyeom" Jelasnya.

Mark yang awalnya memperhatikan pergerakan ke empat pemuda yang menjadi objek pembicaraan langsung menatap kearah Bambam. Telinganya seperti menangkap nada getar dari mulut Bambam saat pemuda itu mengucapkan nama terakhir dari anggota GOT4.

Mark mencoba mengabaikannya dan kembali menatap kearah GOT4 yang berjalan menuju meja yang berada ditengah ruangan. Alis Mark menekuk. Baru sadar jika tempat itu khusus untuk anggota GOT4.

Mata Mark terkejut saat Jackson balik menatap kearahnya. Lengkap dengan seringai menyebalkannya. Langsung saja Mark memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka. tidak sudi berlama-lama bertatapan dengan Jackson.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu" Suara Jinyoung terdengar. Ternyata ketua OSIS baru menghampiri mereka. Bambam cemberut dengan keterlambatannya.

"Kau lama sekali, Jinyoung" Omelnya.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum tipis. "Apa kalian sudah pergi memesan?"

Kompak saja Mark dan Bambam menggeleng bersama.

"Baiklah aku saja yang pergi, anggap saja permintaan maaf. Kalian pesan apa? Biar aku teraktir"

Mendengar kata traktir, Bambam langsung tersenyum cerah. Siapa juga yang tidak merasa senang saat ada kesempat makan gratis dibayari oleh teman kita, terlebih ini Jinyoung. Yang bahkan sejarah Bambam mengenalnya belum pernah sama sekali melakukan hal itu padanya. "Aku pesan seperti biasanya saja. Kau mau pesan apa Mark?" Tanyanya pada Mark.

"Terserah saja, aku juga tidak terlalu lapar" Jinyoung mengangguk paham dan langsung beranjak pergi ke konter makanan terdekat.

"Lalu−" Fokus Mark kembali pada Bambam. "−sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Sampai kau menjelaskan nama mereka"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa. Jackson, biarpun dia buka ketua dari GOT4 tapi dia memiliki kedudukan yang lebih dari pada Jaebum"

"Huh?"

"Kerusahan yang dia buat seperti hal yang pernah kau lihat sebelumnya tidak akan bisa membuatnya keluar dari sekolah ini. Orang tuanya lah yang menjadi penyumbang terbesar disekolah ini. Itulah sebabnya para guru dan bahkan kepala sekolah terlihat tunduk padanya"

Mark mengangguk kecil. Pertanyaan diotaknya tentang diamnya para guru terhadap keributan dikelas akhirnya terjawab juga. Dia baru mengerti jika pemuda yang mereka bicarakan itu bukan pemuda sembarangan. Bisa dibilang pemuda yang punya kedudukan tinggi disekolahnya. Bahkan bisa menandingi posisi Jinyoung yang menjadi ketua OSIS.

"Tapi kau tenanglah, biar dia menganggumu kau pasti tetap aman" Sambung Bambam. Menghancurkan lamunan Mark.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mark tidak mengerti.

"Karena ada Jinyoung disisi kita"

Jinyoung yang baru kembali dengan beberapa mangkuk ramen ikut bergabung dengan keduanya. "Ayang kalian bahas?" Tanya nya menyelidik. Saat mendengar namanya ikut terseret dalama perbincangan kedua temannya.

"Hanya me−"

"Hei, boleh kami ikut bergabung?" Percakapan ketiganya harus terhenti saat Jackson bertanya pada mereka.

ketiganya−terlebih Mark−menatap tidak suka pada Jackson yang dengan seenaknya mendudukan dirinya disamping Mark. Disusul dengan Jaebum dan Youngjae yang duduk disamping Jinyoung dan Yugyeom yang terduduk disamping Bambam yang langsung memilih bungkam.

"Tanpa ijin dari kami pun kau tetap akan duduk disini, kan!" Sindir Jinyoung sinis. Bukannya kenapa-napa. Sosok disamping kanannya tuh loh bikin ogah saja. Bukan berati Jackson itu tidak mengganggunya juga tapi Jaebum lebih membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Ketujuh pemuda yang duduk dimeja yang sama itu sukses menjadi pusat perhatian. Para penghuni kantin bahkan menghentikan aktifitas mereka hanya untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik ketujuh pemuda itu.

Merasa terganggu dengan kesunyian terlebih tatapan para siswa maupun siswi membuat Yugyeom berucap. "Kalian pada liat apa, huh? Mau ku colok mata kalian?" Ancamnya. Membuat orang-orang berhenti memperhatikan mereka.

Jackson memperhatikan Mark yang dengan lahap−tanpa merasa terganggu−memakan ramen "Kau hanya makan ini, manis? Kalau kau ingin makan lainnya bilang saja aku akan membelikan apapun untukmu, My Prince"

"Uhkk" Mark tersedak saat mendengar nama panggilan yang baru saja terlontar dari mulut orang disampingnya.

Jackson menatap iba Mark sebelum memberikan jus miliknya. Niatan baik Jackson langsung pupus saat tangan Mark menapik kasar gelas kaca itu. Membuatnya pecah dan isinya berhambur dilantai.

"Ya ampun, sayang. Kau tidak apa?" Pertanyaan bernada manja itu berasal dari Jackson. Walaupun ia sedikit terkejut dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Mark padanya tapi itu tidak mengurangi kadar ketertarikanya pada pemuda asal LA itu.

Satu rahasia yang hanya orang terdekat Jackson yang tau. Jackson itu, Gay. Tidak tertarik pada wanita manapun. Walaupun banyak wanita mendekatinya pasti dia depak begitu saja.

Tapi rasa tertarik Jackson pada Mark belum masuk dalam katagori menyukai bahkan mencintai. Rasa tertarik yang muncul hanya rasa ingin membuat pemuda itu bertekut lutut padanya dalam arti seperti pesuruh. Kejadian yang di alaminya tadi pagi bahkan saat dikelas tidak akan dengan mudah Jackson lupakan.

Delam arti lain perasaan dendam. Dia akan membalasnya pada Mark, apapun cara akan dihalkannya seperti saat ini. Menggodanya seperti dia yang terlihat mulai menyukai pemuda itu. Berpura-pura dengan topeng yang terpasang diwajahnya.

Ketiga rekan Jackson hanya menatap miris pada Mark. Merasa kasihan jika Jackson akan menjadikannya mainan barunya. Terlebih ini bahkan terlihat ekstrim dibandingkan mainan-mainan Jackson lainnya.

Mark melotot kearah Jackson. Merasa aneh dengan sikap Jackson. Apa pukulannya sudah membuat otak pemuda itu sinting. Mark meruntuki dirinya saat sadar jika lelaki itu Gila. "Sayang?" Beonya. Merasa jijik dengan panggilan sok manis itu.

"Iya sayang" Sahut Jackson. Seakan berpikiran jika Mark memanggilnya.

Mark mencoba menahan mualnya. Dengan ekspresi yang kembali menjadi tenang, wajah datarnya. "Selain gila, brengsek, sinting, kau itu menjijikan, Wang"

Orang disekitar Mark tercengang mendengar perkataan kasarnya. Tidak ada dalam sejarah Wang Jackson mendapat panggilan seperti. Biasanya dia kan dipanggil si tamvan, si pangeran atau apalah yang mempunyai makna positif bukan malahan panggilan buruk seperti yang dilontarkan Mark.

Bukannya kesal apalagi marah Jackson hanya tertawa lebar mendengar ucapan Mark tadi. "Aku juga mencintaimu, sayang. Panggilan itu terdengar manis jika kau yang mengucapkannya" Sahutnya.

Mark langsung merasa merinding mendengar sahutan dari Jackson. Rupanya pemuda itu sedang menguji mentalnyanya saat ini.

.

.

.

Hari pertama Mark berada disekolahnya sangat buruk. Bagaimana tidak waktunya tersita habis karena ulah Jackson. Mendengarkan pelajaran pun sepertinya tidak mempan, masuk telinga kanan−keluar telinga kiri. Akibat kerusuhan yang disebebkan teman sebangkunya itu.

Tidak hanya itu. Setelah pulang sekolah pun Jackson terus membututinya. Menonjok muka Jackson pun jadi opsi yang sia-sia mengngingat beta bebalnya Jackson. Menempelinya seperti layaknya parasit.

Tap

Tap

Tap−

Mark menghengtikan langkahnya. Berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat Jackson yang berjalan mengikutinya sejak tadi. "Berhenti mengikutiku, Brengsek" Umpatnya dengan nada kesal yang kentara.

"Loh, memangnya kamu saja yang lewat sini. Aku juga mau pulang tau" Ucap Jackson tidak terima. Memang yang dikatakan Jackson benar jika dia ingin pulang. Keduanya sedang berdiri dikoridor pulang. Saat keduanya hanya berdua, Jackson akan menghentikan kata-katanya yang menjijikan itu.

Mark menghela nafas, mencoba tenang. "Ok, silahkan pulang kalau begitu" Mark mempersilahkan Jackson melewatinya. Mark bahkan sempat melihat seringai yang terpasang diwajahnya sebelum berpapasan dengannya.

"Ahaha−sial banget nasibmu, Mark"

Bambam tiba-tiba muncul dengan tawanya. Membuat Mark menatap tajam kearah pemuda itu. "Oops, Sorry" Menghentikan tawanya saat objeck yang menjadi tertawaanya menatapnya seperti itu.

"Si brengsek itu, kenapa semenyebalkan itu"

Mark lebih memilih Jackson membalas pukulannya, berkelahi seperti tadi pagi−awal perrtemuan mereka−dibandingkan harus di uji kesabarannya.

"Dia itu tidak seperti biasanya"

Mark menatap Bambam binggung.

"Biasanya dia tidak membiarkan orang yang sama memukulnya untuk kedua kalinya" Jelasnya.

"Lalu?" Mark merasa tertarik dengan pembincangan mereka.

"Dia dan teman-temannya akan menghajar orang tersebut hingga sekarat. Aku bahkan sangat terkejut melihatnya menggodamu ketimbang menghajarmu"

Mark memasang wajah datar. Kedua opsi yang dibicarakan oleh Bambam tidak menguntungkan untuknya sama sekali. Tapi kalau mau jujur lebih baik dia dihajar ketimbang sakit mental.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana hari pertama mu disekolah nak?"

Mr. Tuan bertanya dengan santai saat dirinya mengendari mobil menuju kediamannya. Mark yang mendapat pertanyaan itu langsung memasang wajah suram.

"Buruk, Yah" Sahutnya cepat. "Aku bahkan berpikir untuk pindah sekolah lagi"

Mendengar nada keputus'asaan anaknya membuat Mr. Tuan melirik anaknya khawatir. Tidak biasanya Mark memintanya untuk pindah sekolah. Biasanya dia yang selalu membujuk anaknya pindah akibat tuntutan pekerjaanya nya.

"Are You Okay, Son?"

Mark mengangguk kecil. "Ya, Yah. Aku pikir untuk saat ini masih tidak apa"

"Apa ada yang menggangumu? Atau berkelahi denganmu?"

Jika saja Mark tidak teringat dengan ucapan Bambam yang berkata jika keluarga Jackson kebal dari Hukum, pasti Mark sudah melaporkan pada Ayahnya sehingga kasus Jackson bisa di usut disekolahnya. Tapi sayang, Kepala sekolahnya saja takut pada keluarga itu.

Mark hanya membatin miris. "Hanya perkelahian biasa, Yah"

Sang Ayah hanya menghela nafas lega. "Kalau ada apa-apa jangan sungkan-sungkan bercerita pada Ayah"

.

.

.

Mark seharusnya sudah menebak ini akan terjadi. Kegilaan pemuda itu pasti akan bertambah. Lihat saja saat ini, dirinya yang bahkan baru melewati gerbang sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata.

Oh ayolah. Ini hari keduanya disini. Kenapa dia harus mengalami kesialan ini lagi. Bertemu dengan Jackson sudah menjadi hal buruk untuknya apalagi harus meladeninya.

Disana. Tepat ditengah-tengan gedung utama sekolahnya. Terpasang spanduk besar yang menggantung kebawah bertuliskan ' **I Love You, Mark Tuan** '

 **Fuck**

Tanpa mencari tau sang pelaku pun Mark sudah mengenalinya. Bahkan identitasnya pun sangat mudah untuk dikenali.

Tidak bisakah ia tenang bersekolah disini? Liat saja para penghuni sekolah pada menatap padanya. Memandangan dengan pandangan berbeda tapi Mark yakin jika para siswi memandangan dengan pandangan menjijikan. Mungkin mereka berpikir Mark itu tidak normal.

Mark merasa tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari Jackson karena pemuda itu sudah muncul dihadapannya saat ini. dengan senyum mengejek yang terpatri diwajahnya membuat Mark bernafsu untuk membuat wajah itu tidak bisa tersenyum lagi

.

.

.

End or TBC (?)

 **Saya terlalu sering minta maaf ya disini? Tapi memang saya merasa bersalah banget saat kalian nunggu-nunggu FF ini tapi saya belum Update sama sekali. Saya mau jujur loh kalau saya sempat berpikir untuk tidak melanjutkan Ff ini karena sempat kehilangan Mood buat nulis :'(  
Tapi saya masih mengingat dukungan kalian dan harapan kalian buat baca FF ini. Jadi Mohon Maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena hal tersebut. Okk saya juga berusaha buat namati ini FF walaupun tidak bisa berjanji akan update dengan waktu terdekat. Maaffff~**

 **Maaf juga kalau saya buat karakter Jackson disini OOC banget. Saya berpikir untuk bikin FF ini beda dari FF saya sebelumnya 'Love Sick' Jadi mohon dukungannya dengan Me-Review nya yaa.**

 **Akhir kata saya Ucapkan. Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian yang masih setia nunggu FF yang updatenya lama banget ini.**

 **Salam penuh cinta dari 'WangMark_852'**


	4. Chapter 4

***Sebelumnya**

Mark seharusnya sudah menebak ini akan terjadi. Kegilaan pemuda itu pasti akan bertambah. Lihat saja saat ini, dirinya yang bahkan baru melewati gerbang sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata.

Oh ayolah. Ini hari keduanya disini. Kenapa dia harus mengalami kesialan ini lagi. Bertemu dengan Jackson sudah menjadi hal buruk untuknya apalagi harus meladeninya.

Disana. Tepat ditengah-tengan gedung utama sekolahnya. Terpasang spanduk besar yang menggantung kebawah bertuliskan ' **I Love You, Mark Tuan** '

 **Shit**

Tanpa mencari tau sang pelaku pun Mark sudah mengenalinya. Bahkan identitasnya pun sangat mudah untuk dikenali.

Tidak bisakah ia tenang bersekolah disini? Liat saja para penghuni sekolah pada menatap padanya. Memandangan dengan pandangan berbeda tapi Mark yakin jika para siswi memandangan dengan pandangan menjijikan. Mungkin mereka berpikir Mark itu tidak normal.

Mark merasa tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mencari Jackson karena pemuda itu sudah muncul dihadapannya saat ini. dengan senyum mengejek yang terpatri diwajahnya membuat Mark bernafsu untuk membuat wajah itu tidak bisa tersenyum lagi

 **Boys Before Flowers** _{_ _ **JackMark**_ _/GOT7 Ver.}_

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Main Cast : **Jackson Wang & Mark Tuan, and GOT7 member**

| Genre : _**Brother Romance, Comedy**_ _| Rating :_ _ **PG16**_

Summary : _**Berawal dari rasa tertarik membuat mereka bisa menyatu satu sama lain. Bad Summary -_-**_

 **Warning!**

 _ **Yaoi! Boy X Boy! BroRomance! TYPO! KEKERASAN! GaJe**_ _ **-_-**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Review PLEASE!**_

.

.

.

Review Replay

 **Etsukoyukiai** Jack, bakalan sadar nanti nya jika dia menyukai Mark. Ahahaha iya, ini aku bawa kembali lanjutannya dalam satu minggu. Nda terlalu lama kan? Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **.39** Maaf ya kalau banyak TYPO bertebaran, soalnya saya kalau habis ngetik langsung update soalnya kalau dibaca ulang takutnya di edit-edit lagi jadi nunda buat updatenya. Makasih masukannya dan makasih banget sama dukungannya. Saya terharu. Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **Dhewyy870** Huh? Iya kah seru... makasih yaa dukungannya selama ini#PelukdanCium. Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **Lidya Ahgasae EXO-L** Benarkah? Senang deh dengernya kalau begitu. Soal buat mereka bersatu, saya sudah buat mereka jadi sepasang kekasih 'palsu'. Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **Markson** lain kali di review yaa teman... Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **97** Ok sipp... nih udah lanjut... Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

gak bisa ngomong apa-apa, dibaca aja di chap ini. otak saya sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa#DiGeplak. Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **Markgyeombi** Tolong jangan benci Jackson dia hanya bermain di FF saya dengan suka rela tanpa bayaran sepeser pun. Ahahaha... Untuk Magnae line itu masih belum terungkap di chap ini. Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **LKCTJ94** Mark itu gak galak kok, itu cara terampuh baginya untuk ngelawan Jackson. Pastinya ada couple JJ and YugBam nantinya. Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **Ciandys** Dichap ini sudah kebongkar kok hubungan antara JJ. Yaa Mark itu normal, tapi mungkin sepajang waktu berjalan bakal berubah dengan sendirinya. Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **Peachpetals** Saya kira bakalan OOC banget tapi saya lupa kalau itu sifat asli Jackson. Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **S21pp** Ok sipp... nih udah lanjut... Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

 **Okta** Ok sipp... nih udah lanjut... Terima kasih dan ditunggu reviewnya kembali yaa...

.

.

.

 **Chapter 4**

"Kau yakin melakukan hal ini, Jack?" Tanya Youngjae. Tidak percaya temannya melakukan kegilaannya hari ini.

"Ahahaha−seharusnya kau sudah tau jawabannya. Jackson itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan mangsanya, aku benarkan Jack?" Tanya Yugyeom. Jackson hanya menyeringai. Mengiyakan ucapan temannya.

"Hei, lihat. Mangsamu sudah muncul tuh" Jaebum melihat sosok Mark yang terlihat berjalan memasuki pekarangan sekolah.

"Baiklah, Youngjae bersiaplah" Ucap Jackson memberikan perintah. Teman-temannya bersiap diposisinya.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi My Prince" Jackson menunduk−melipat tangan kanannya kebahu−posisi seorang pelayan yang menyembah seorang pangeran. Melihat posisi Jackson yang seakan mengejelknya membuat Mark melayangkan tinjunya.

 **Buagh**

Tapi kali ini Jackson tidak membiarkan Mark meninjunya. Ia langsung menggengam tangan pemuda itu.

"Oh May... My Prince. Kau agresif sekali pagi ini. sabarlah dulu... karena ada sesuatu yang akan ku persembahkan untukmu"

Mark kesusahan menarik tangannya karena ditahan oleh Jackson.

" **Ladies and Gentlemen~** " terdengar suara dari pengeras suara yang berasal dari pusat informasi disekolah. " **Hari ini kalian akan menyaksikan suatu moment terpenting dalam sejarah JYP High School. Pangeran sekolah kita hari ini akan mengutarakan perasaannya pada pemuda murid baru berwajah cantik yang memikat hatinya** " Suara Youngjae kembali terdengar.

Mark melotot tidak terima pada Jackson. Karena ucapan temannya itu membuat Mark dan Jackson menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini. seluruh mata menatap kearahnya. Menunggu drama yang akan dimainkan keduanya.

Mark merasa dipencundangi saat ini. Mark merasa harga dirinya dilecehkan. Pemuda dihadapannya ini harus dibuatnya merasakan kemarahannya.

"Bagaimana, sayang? Oh kita mulai dari mana dulu? Oh yaa... Aku mencintaimu−" Jackson berlutut. Masih dengan menggenggam tangan Mark. "−Mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Posisi yang terlihat seperti pasangan pada umumnya yang sedang melamar pasangannya. Mark tidak perlu terharu melihat wajah Jackson yang menyeringai kearahnya.

Mark tersenyum tipis. pemuda itu kira mentalnya akan down dengan perlakuannya seperti ini. Big No! Jika Jackson yang memulainya dia akan memilih untuk masuk dan menghancurkannya.

"Kau tidak tahu malu ya, bebh... Tidak seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini didepan orang-orang... seharusnya moment sakral ini hanya dilakukan ditempat pribadi untuk kita"

Jackson dibuat tercengang dengan ucapan Mark barusan. Dirinya tidak menyangka dengan respon Mark. Pemuda itu ternyata memilih untuk meladeninya.

Jackson yang terbengong itu pun tidak sadar jika Mark membungkuk kearahnya. Mencium pipinya sekilas sebelum membisikan sesuatu. "Aku terima permainanmu, Wang Jackson"

Semua orang menatap tidak percaya pada Mark yang nekat mencium pipi Jackson. Para lelaki menahan mual sedangkan para gadis mengumpat padanya.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak suka mengutarakannya disini, tapi jika kau memaksa ya sudahlah" Mark tersenyum sinis melihat raut wajah Jackson yang terkejut bukan main dengan tingkahnya. "Tanpa aku jawab pun kau tau jika aku ini milikmu seorang, Jackson Wang"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu Mark langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Jackson yang terdiam membeku. Merasa hancur dengan permainannya sendiri. Sabarlah Jack, mainanmu ternyata mengancurkanmu.

Jackson kali ini yang merasa dipencundangi.

.

.

.

"Ahahaha... Kau keren Mark. Sumpah demi apa aku sampai merekam ekspresi wajah Jackson yang syok berat tadi" Ucap Bambam antusias memperlihatkan handphonenya yang berisi video Mark dan Jackson yang melakukan drama dipagi hari.

"Jadi kau sekarang menjadi kekasihnya?" Tanya Jinyoung. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Mark yang menerima pernyataan cinta dari Jackson. Ia dan Bambam ada disekitar mereka saat itu. Menyaksikan langsung dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Tentu saja tidak, siapa yang sudi menjadi kekasih dari si brengsek itu" Jelasnya. Tentu saja Mark tidak mengucapkan katak-kata tadi murni dari hatinya. "Aku hanya mencoba bermain-main dengannya"

.

.

.

"Baru kali ini dalam sejarahmu, Wang Jackson dipencundangi oleh mangsanya sendiri" Ucap Jaebum dengan nada mengejek yang kentara.

Saat ini anggota GOT4 sedang berkumpul di ruangan pribadi mereka yang disediakan disekolah. Ruang minimalis yang mewah untuk tempat berkumpul saat bolos dijam pelajaran.

Jackson yang di ejek hanya memilih diam. Emosinya sedang ditahannya. Murid baru itu ternyata bukan sembarang orang yang mudah takluk padanya. Pemuda yang semakin dikejar semakin susah untuk didapatkan.

"Jadi, sekarang kalian berdua resmi berpacaran?" Kali ini pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Youngjae. Mencoba mengonfirmasi kebenarannya pada pemuda disampingnya.

"Kalian sudah dengar sendirikan tadi? Mulai sekarang dia dan Jack berpacaran ahahaha..." Tawa menggelegar terdengar dari Yugyeom yang sendari tadi menahan tawanya.

Lagi-lagi Jackson memilih diam. Kepalanya dipenuhi cara untuk membalas hinaan dari Mark.

.

.

.

Mark melirik bangku kosong−milik Jackson−disampingnya. Sudah jam ke 2 tapi Jackson dan teman-temannya belum kelihatan batang hidungnya di kelas. Bukannya Mark khawatir dengan tidak adanya pemuda itu. Dia malah bahagia dengan tidak adanya Jackson, dia bisa mencerna pelajaran dengan tenang.

 **Srett**

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengintruspi aktifitas dikelas. Mark bahkan ikut melihat siapa pelaku yang membuat keributan itu. Mark menatap tajam Jackson yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya.

GOT4 berjalan dengan santai memasuki kelas. Tanpa merasa bersalah pun. Guru yang mengajar pun menghentikan aktifitasnya hanya untuk menyaksikan 4 muridnya yang terkenal sebagai biangnya pembuat onar.

Setelah Jackson dan kawan-kawannya mendudukan diri mereka barulah sang guru kembali menerangkan pelajaran.

"Apa kau merindukanku, Darling?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari Jackson lagi-lagi membuat sang guru menghentikan aktifitasnya. Mark yang ditanya pun mau tidak mau menjawab.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Kau dari mana tadi? Aku benar-benar merindukanmu" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Mark berjanji akan membasuh lidahnya dengan air diwestafel.

"Kenapa kau tida−"

"Sayang, kau mencintaiku kan?" Pertanyaan Mark menghentikan ucapan Jackson. Jackson yang ditanya hanya menggangguk.

"Tentu Darling"

"Lalu, apapun yang aku minta akan kau turuti bukan?"

Jackson terdiam mendengar ucapan Mark. Pemuda didepannya ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu untuknya. Dengan enggan Jackson mengiyakan. "Iya, apapun yang kau pinta pasti akan aku kabulkan Darling"

Ke tiga teman Jackson hanya mengumpat dalam hati mendengar ucapan Jackson yang mungkin sudah terjebak dalam permainan Mark.

Mark langsung menyeringai. Sebelum menoleh pada sang guru yang masih setia memperhatikan. "Pak, anda bisa menghukum ke empat orang ini−" Jari telunjuk kanan Mark menunjuk kearah anggota GOT4. "−berikan hukuman pada mereka yang sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah. Bapak tidak perlu takut karena yang memerintahkan hal ini adalah aku. Pacar Wang Jackson sendiri"

.

.

.

"Bastrad... Si jalang itu benar-benar ingin bermain denganku rupanya" Umpat Jackson sambil meneruskan larinya.

Ke empat anggota GOT4 harus menerima kenyataan pahit setelah dihukum untuk pertama kalinya oleh guru mereka dan yang lebih parahnya hukuman yang mereka dapat tidak tanggung-tanggung.

 **Flash Back**

"Ba−bagaimana jika menghukum mereka berdiri didepan kelas selama pelajaran saya?" Tanya sang guru dengan suara terbata. Menghukum para murid yang membuat masalah mungkin sudah biasa dia lakukan tapi ini lain ceritanya jika yang dihukumnya adalah para murid pembuat onar nomor satu disekolah yang juga tidak bisa dijamah sama sekali.

Mark menggeleng tidak setuju. Menurutnya berdiri didepan kelas itu tergolong hukuman yang ringan untuk orang-orang sejenis Jackson dan kawan-kawannya. "Itu terlalu ringan, pak" Tangannya memegang dagunya, memikirkan hukuman yang cocok yang akan dijalini GOT4 nantinya.

Mata Mark melirik lapangan bola, diluar jendela.

 **Prokk**

Mark menepuk tangannya. Ia punya sebuah ide untuk menjahi GOT4.

"Suruh mereka lari keliling lapangan, Pak" Anggota GOT4 menatap horror pada Mark yang tersenyum lebar. "Suruh sekalian 50 putaran sekaligus, aku dengar kekasihku dan para sahabatnya atlit yang hebat"

 **Flash Back End**

"Si Jalang yang kau bicarakan itu kekasihmu, Bodoh" Ucap Jaebum sinis. Ia menoleh pada bangunan disampingnya, lebih tepatnya pada lantai 4 yang merupakan kelas mereka.

Semua penghuni kelas mereka−termasuk kelas lainnya−menatap keluar jendela. Penasaran dengan ke empat anggota GOT4 yang sedang menjalani hukuman mereka. Untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah mereka, mereka menjalani hal ini.

"Bukan hanya Jalang, kekasihmu itu tidak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata" Kali ini Yugyeom yang berucap. Rasa kesal yang mendalam sedang dirasakannya. Mukanya saat ini bahkan terlihat merah. Entah sedang marah atau malu dengan kegiatan berlarinya.

"Aku bersumpah akan menghabisi kekasih sialan mu itu, Jack" Ucap Youngjae dengan nafas terputus-putus. Dia memang yang paling leman diantara teman-temannya dalam olah raga. Jadi diperlakukan seperti ini membuatnya sangat menderita.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir−" Jackson melepas kemejanya. Terlihat sia-sia juga mengenakan kemeja yang sudah terlihat basah akan keringat itu. Meleparkannya ke sembarang tempat. "−aku pastikan si Jalang itu akan menerima hal yang lebih dibandingkan kita"

.

.

.

"Puahahahaha..." Tawa keras milik Bambam terdengar melingkupi kelasnya. Bahkan air matanya pun sampai keluar karena tidak kuat dengan tawanya yang pecah. "Ka−kau hebat Mark ahahaha−liat ekspresi menderita diwajah mereka"

Mark hanya tersenyum bangga melihat penderitaan GOT4 baginya ini belum cukup untuknya. Pehinaan yang dirasakannya 2 hari ini harus dibalasnya.

"Belum ini masih permulaan. Kita lihat saja nanti" Matanya terus memperhatikan pergerakan Jackson. Entah sudah berapa kali pemuda itu menggelilingi lapangan bola yang besarnya tidak main-main itu. Tapi yang membuat Mark heran Jackson bahkan tidak terlihat lelah sama sekali.

Jinyoung yang berada disampingnya hanya menghela nafas. Medan perang yang dibuat Mark dan Jackson sudah tidak bisa ia cegah karena kedua pemeran utama itu lah yang menyulut api satu sama lain. dia tidak akan bisa muncul diantara keduanya untuk memisahkan mereka. Tidak akan bisa, mulai sekarang.

.

.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan tepat ke 50 kali putaran, Ke empat anggota GOT4 memilih untuk berbaring dipinggir lapangan. Merasakan lembutnya rumput untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi berbeda dengan Jackson yang memilih untuk duduk, nafasnya terlihat tidak beraturan akibat aktifitas berlarinya.

"Hei, bodoh. Coba berbaringlah" Tegur Jaebum. Jackson itu sebenarnya sedang apa sih. Apa dia tidak merasa lelah sama sekali seperti ia dan ke dua temannya.

Keadaan ke empat anggota GOT4 sungguh mengenaskan. Nafas yang terlihat tidak beraturan menghiasi mereka. kemeja putih milik mereka sudah terbuka seluruh kancingnya, terkecuali milik Jackson. Pemuda kelahiran Hongkong itu hanya mengenakan kaos hitam miliknya, entah hilang kemana kemejanya itu.

"Aku tidak apa. Tidak selemah itu untuk ku harus berbaring di rumput menjijikan ini" Ucap Jackson dengan nada sinis yang kentara. Kepalanya mendongak pada salah satu jendela yang berada dikelasnya. Dari jarak yang cukup jauh ini dia bisa melihat sosok Mark yang juga menatap kearah dirinya.

Tanpa sadar keduanya adu saling tatap satu sama lain. Tanpa orang-orang tau, tatapan keduanya memancarkan rasa dendam yang mendalam. Rasa ingin menghancurkan satu sama lain.

.

.

.

Mark tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya. Hatinya merasa bahagia sudah membuat Jackson bahkan teman-temannya mengalami hal memalukan.

"Hei berhenti tersenyum seperti itu, kau terlihat menakutkan" Tegur Bambam. Takut melihat senyuman Mark yang terlihat seperti seorang psycopat yang puas menghancurkan mangsanya.

Mark hanya tersenyum tipis kearah Bambam sebelum kembali dalam dunianya sendiri. Melamunkan cara-cara jitu yang akan ampuh dilakukan untuk membalas dendamnya.

"Dia tidak akan puas" Guman Jinyoung memperhatikan Mark dari samping. "Tidak sebelum Jackson merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya"

Jinyoung sudah kenal Jackson sejak dibangku sekolah dasar. Paham dengan segala watak buruk yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu. Dan melihat tingkah Mark seperti ini membuatnya yakin jika keduanya 100% cocok satu sama lain. sama-sama seorang sadisme. Menyukai hal-hal yang berbau kekerasan.

Entah drama apa lagi yang akan dilakukan keduanya. Mungkin aktifitas untuk saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain mengingat dendam mereka yang mendalam.

Fokus Jinyoung teralih pada Jaebum. Pemuda itu sedang berbaring dirumput dengan melipat satu lengannnya menutupi wajahnya. Entah kenapa emosi Jinyoung timbul setiap kali melihat pemuda itu.

 **Flash Back**

 ***Kemarin**

"Jinyoung, kenapa kau belum bersiap?"

Jinyoung yang ditanya sang Ibu hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum sibuk dengan Laptopnya. Mengerjakan data-data Siswa maupun Siswi yang akan dia serahkan kepada pihak TU disekolahnya.

"Memangnya kita akan kemana bu?" Tanya nya. Seakan tidak tau arah pembicaraan ini berlangsung.

"Rumah tunanganmu, kita akan makan malam disana. Apa tunanganmu itu tidak memberitahu mu sebelumnya?"

Jinyoung hanya menghela nafas sebelum menatap Ibunya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. "Aku lupa soal itu. Baiklah aku akan bersiap-siap bu"

Sang Ibu menggangguk paham. "Kau bersiaplah. Ibu dan Ayahmu akan menunggu dibawah" Setelah mengucapkan hal itu sang Ibu langsung beranjak pergi dari kamar anaknya.

Sepeninggal Ibunya Jinyoung langsung menutup kasar Laptopnya, masa bodoh jika Laptopnya akan rusak dan membuat data-data siswa hilang. Dia benar-benar tidak peduli untuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan ke kediaman 'Tunangan'nya itu Jinyoung memilih bungkam. Bahkan ketika Ibunya menanyakan hubungannya dengan sang tunangan saat disekolahpun diacuhkannya.

Sang Ibu hanya tersenyum maklum mendapati sikap sang anak. Dia tau anak tunggalnya itu belum menerima keputusan Ia dan Suaminya untuk menjodohkan keduanya. Perjodohan yang berlangsung sejak keduanya belum lahir di muka bumi ini.

Ini semua karena perjodohan sialan itu, Jinyoung harus menanggung beban yang berat.

.

.

.

"Oh, kalian sudah tiba rupanya" Sapa seorang lelaki paruh baya pada Jinyoung dan kedua orang tuanya.

"Tentu, kami tidak akan melewatkan waktu untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat sekaligus besan kami" Sahut Ayah Jinyoung. Jinyoung hanya memutar mata malas, melihat orang tuanya sedang bernostalgia dengan sahabat lamanya.

Mata Jinyoung teralih pada sosok yang berdiri tepat dibelakang paman Im. Yaapp... Putra tunggal keluarga Im sedang berdiri disana. Menatap langsung kearahnya sebelum tersenyum.

"Paman, Bibi dan Jinyoung sudah tiba rupanya?" Sapanya ramah. Dengan senyum lebarnya itu membuat kedua matanya hilang entah kemana. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk? Ibu ku sudah menyiapkan makan malam spesial untuk calon besannya"

 **Flash Back End**

"−young, Jinyoung, JINYOUNG"

Jinyoung tersentak saat telinganya diteriakan oleh Bambam.

Bambam dan juga Mark menatap khawatir kearahnya. "Ada apa, Jinyoung?" Tanya Bambam dengan nada khawatir yang kentara. Dari tadi dia memanggil sahabatnya itu.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maaf aku terlalu banyak pikiran" Jinyoung meruntuki dirinya yang terlalu terbuai dengan lamunannya.

"Apa menjadi ketua OSIS bisa membuat orang stres ya?" Pertanyaan konyol keluar dari mulut Jinyoung. Otaknya sedang berpikir jika pengaruh Jinyoung melamun itu kerana tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS.

Mark hanya menatap datar Bambam. Temannya yang unik itu tidak kenal situasi. Fokusnya teralih pada Jinyoung, ia merasa aneh saat Jinyoung terus menatap kearah ketua GOT4.

Mark berani taruhan jika keduanya punya hubungan satu sama lain. terlihat dari cara Jaebum yang memandang beda kearah Jinyoung.

.

.

.

TBC

 **Haduhh...**

 **Nyelesain FF ini perlu rintangan berat, tiap mau ngetik pasti aja ada masalah. Diganggu ade lah, Banyak tugas lah, banyak kegiatan lah tapi yaa akhirnya bisa nyelesain juga.**

 **Oh iya mungkin setelah saya update ini saya akan hiatus dalam jangka yang cukup lama mengingat kegiatan saya mulai akhir bulan sampai seterusnya akan banyak kegiatan. Maklum sudah mulai tahun ajaran baru.**

 **Jadi jika kalian mau bersabar saya akan usaha'in untuk membagi waktu saya untuk melanjutkan FF ini. Jadi mohon dukungannya.**

 **Tidak pernah bosan-bosannya saya untuk meminta Review dari kalian**

 **Salam Manis 'WangMark_852' Miss you guys**

 **Next: 'Like Son, Like Father' Maybe ?**


	5. Chapter 5

"−young, Jinyoung, JINYOUNG"

Jinyoung tersentak saat telinganya diteriakan oleh Bambam.

Bambam dan juga Mark menatap khawatir kearahnya. "Ada apa, Jinyoung?" Tanya Bambam dengan nada khawatir yang kentara. Dari tadi dia memanggil sahabatnya itu.

Jinyoung hanya tersenyum tipis. "Maaf aku terlalu banyak pikiran" Jinyoung meruntuki dirinya yang terlalu terbuai dengan lamunannya.

"Apa menjadi ketua OSIS bisa membuat orang stres ya?" Pertanyaan konyol keluar dari mulut Bambam. Otaknya sedang berpikir jika pengaruh Jinyoung melamun itu kerana tugas-tugasnya sebagai seorang ketua OSIS.

Mark hanya menatap datar Bambam. Temannya yang unik itu tidak kenal situasi. Fokusnya teralih pada Jinyoung, ia merasa aneh saat Jinyoung terus menatap kearah ketua GOT4.

Mark berani taruhan jika keduanya punya hubungan satu sama lain. terlihat dari cara Jaebum yang memandang beda kearah Jinyoung.

 **Boys Before Flowers** _{_ _ **JackMark**_ _/GOT7 Ver.}_

Fiction by _**Wang_Mark582**_

Main Cast : **Jackson Wang & Mark Tuan, and GOT7 member**

| Genre : _**Brother Romance, Comedy**_ _| Rating :_ _ **PG16**_

Summary : _**Berawal dari rasa tertarik membuat mereka bisa menyatu satu sama lain. Bad Summary -_-**_

 **Warning!**

 _ **Yaoi! Boy X Boy! BroRomance! TYPO! EYD yang belum disempurnakan!KEKERASAN! GaJe**_ _ **-_-**_

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

 _ **Review PLEASE!**_

.

.

 **Special Thanks For:**

 **Etsukoyukiai, theressa msl97, okta, ciandys, Dhewyy870, S21pp, Lidya Ahgasae EXO-L, SeiraCBHS, Double BobB.I, parksoo9, jdhjae, min gula, shin hy 39, starlightlios, kavey key, eunkim, Aurel, azz193**

.

Chapter 5

Suasana ruang guru menjadi ricuh setelah para guru mendengar jika ke 4 pemuda biang onar disekolah mendapat hukuman. Para guru terlihat mengerumuni guru Kang yang telah menghukum pemuda-pemuda itu. Mempertanyakan keberaninya telah menghukum anak-anak donatur terbesar disekolah mereka.

"Astaga, Guru Kang. Kau berani sekali mengambil keputusan itu" Ucap salah satu guru wanita yang menatap tidak percaya pada rekan kerjanya itu. Wanita itu juga merupakan guru dari ke 4 pemuda itu.

"Kau tidak takut jika mereka melapor pada orang tua mereka?" Kali ini pertanyaan terlontar dari guru laki-laki. Masih belum percaya jika rekannya itu berani mengambil resiko yang mungkin kedepannya akan menyusahkan karirnya. Bisa saja kan setelah masalah ini guru Kang akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah karena orang tua ke 4 pemuda itu tidak terima anak mereka di hukum.

Guru Kang hanya mengeleng, menghela nafas. Dirinya juga tidak percaya dengan tindakannya yang terbilang ceroboh. "Aku hanya terhasut dengan ucapan kekas−"

BRUAGHH

Suara gaduh yang berasal dari pintu yang didobrak membuat seluruh penghuni ruang guru menoleh.

Semua guru terkejut bukan main saat melihat siapa pelaku dari pendobrakan pintu itu.

Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum miring sebelum mendekati guru Kang. Para guru yang awalnya mengerumuni guru Kang langsung memberi jalan pemuda itu.

Setelah benar-benar beradi dihadapan guru Kang barulah pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau dalam masalah, guru Kang" Ucapnya dengan penekanan nada yang kentara.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas tentap ribut dengan ada atau tidaknya GOT4 dan itu sedikit menganggu kenyamanan Mark. Ayolah dengan adanya Bambam disampingnya yang sendari tadi mengoceh saja sudah cukup membuat telinganya berdenging.

Sampai Bambam merubah topik pembicaraannya dengan menghwatirkan nasib guru Kang selanjutnya barulah Mark menoleh kearahnya. Merasa tertarik dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Bambam.

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-napa. Lagi pula yang menyuruh menghukum mereka kan aku" Sahut Mark santai.

Bambam hanya menghela nafas. Mark itu masih baru disini jadi ia tidak tau sikap Jackson yang tergolong nekat. Jangan lupakan title yang dimiliki pemuda bermarga Wang itu.

.

.

.

 **Buagh**

Satu bogem mentah melayang menghantam pipi guru Kang. Membuat guru berkepala tiga itu terhuyung kebelakang. Menabrak meja kerjanya.

Sang pelaku pemukulan hanya tersenyum sinis. "Berdiri, brengsek" Printahnya. Guru Kang berusaha untuk bangkit. Kembali berhadapan dengan muridnya itu.

 **Bugh**

 **Bughh**

Dua bogem yang kali ini mengenai perut guru Kang sukses membuat guru sejarah itu terjungkal kebelakang. Tubuh guru Kang terasa remuk. Pukulan pemuda itu tidak bisa di anggap enteng.

Para rekan guru Kang hanya terdiam ditempat. Para guru wanita menjerit histeris saat melihat guru Kang mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi.

"Bangun, sialan. Kenapa kau masih tidur-tiduran, huh"

Hampir saja pemuda itu menginjak perut guru Kang sebelum terhenti oleh suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

"Tuan muda Wang, tolong hentikan. Biar saya saja yang mengurusnya. Jangan susahkan dirimu" Ucap sang kepala sekolah mencoba menengahi keributan yang terjadi diruang guru.

Jackson berbalik mendekati sang kepala sekolah. Menatap sinis lelaki paru baya didepannya. "Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan pada guru brengsek itu, huh?" Tanya nya dengan nada tinggi.

"Berhentikan saja guru tidak berguna itu" Ucap Jaebum. Dirinya dan kedua temannya sendari tadi hanya berdiri menyaksikan Jackson yang mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya pada guru Kang.

Sang kepala sekolah langsung merasa dilemma. Di satu sisi ia menyayangkan sikap berani guru Kang untuk menghukum anggota GOT4, di sisi lain dia tidak ingin memberhentikan salah satu guru terbaiknya.

Dengan berat hati sang kepala sekolah menoleh pada guru Kang yang terlihat dibantu teman-temannya untuk berdiri. "Dengan berat hati, saya putuskan Guru Kang akan meninggalkan sekolah kita. Saya akan menunggu surat pengunduran dirimu, guru Kang" Setelah mendengar keputusan dari mulut sang kepala sekolah Jackson memperintahkan teman-temannya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan alasan tidak sudi berlama-lama berada ditempat yang penuh akan bau busuk dimana-mana.

"Kau melakukan hal yang benar, kepala sekolah" Ucap Jackson sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu. Menyisakan para guru yang menatap prihatin guru Kang yang menunduk sendari tadi. Hingga mulai terdengar suara isak tangis dari guru Kang.

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaannya. Dia membutuhkan pekerjaanya ini untuk membiayai keluarga kecilnya.

.

.

.

"Mana, Mark Tuan?" Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Jackson sukses membuat seisi ruang kelasnya terdiam. Terkejut melihat wajah bengis Jackson dan ke tiga temannya.

"AKU TANYA DIA KEMANA! APA KALIAN TULI, HUH?" Tanpa sadar nada suara Jackson meninggi saat menemukan teman-temannya hanya diam membisu tanpa menjawabnya.

Jackson saja yang terlalu bodoh dengan tidak menyadari jika teman-temannya diam karena ketakutan.

"Di−dia pergi kekantin bersama Jinyoung dan Bambam" Salah satu siswa mencoba menjawab dengan nada terbata-bata.

Jackson yang paham langsung beranjak pergi dan tentu saja di ikuti ke tiga anggota GOT4.

.

.

.

Mark benar-benar tidak suka saat di ajak−dipaksa−ikut ke kanti bersama Bambam dan Jinyoung. Alasan utamnya karena ia akan menjadi pusat perhatian para penghuni kantin. Lihat saja beberapa wanita yang duduk dimeja yang tidak jauh dari mejanya.

Mereka terus mengosip tentang dirinya dari tadi. Menceritakan keburukan dirinya sebagai murib baru yang terus-terusan mencari perhatian di hadapan GOT4.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka" Ucap Jaebum saat sadar jika Mark terlihat terganggu dengan ucapan gadis-gadis itu.

"Jinyoung benar, mereka hanya iri padamu Mark" Bambam berucap dengan senyum jahil yang bertengger diwajahnya. Membuat Mark hanya memutar matanya malas.

Mood makan Mark hilang entah kenapa, mungkin setelah mendengar ucapan para gadis yang mengatainya homo atau penyuka sesama jenis. Tangannya tanpa henti mengaduk-aduk makanyannya tanpa berniat menyendokannya pada mulutnya.

 **Srettt**

Mark terkejut bukan main saat lengannya ditarik dengan paksa oleh seseorang. Saat ia menoleh ia hanya menemukan lelaki asing yang tersenyum padanya.

"Hei, manis" Ucap pemuda itu dengan mencolek dagu Mark sekilas. Membuat emosi Mark naik. Ia langsung melayangkan tinjunya sebelum pemuda asing itu menarik tubuhnya. Membating tubuh Mark ke meja makan yang kosong disampingnya.

"Argh..." Erang Mark saat punggung terasa nyeri setelah terbentur dengan meja kayu. Ditambah dengan pemuda asing yang menindih tubuhnya seenaknya.

"Kau manis sekali, sayang. Membuat ku ingin men−"

 **Srettt**

 **Buaghhhh**

Belum sempat lelaki asing itu menyelesaikan ucapannya ia harus merasakan bogem keras di pipi kanannya.

"Ja−jackson" Ucap Mark terbata saat melihat Jackson yang sedikit terlihat menyeramkan. Untuk kali ini Mark mengakui jika pemuda Wang itu menyeramkan.

Dengan nafas memburu menahan emosi Jackson menatap jijik pada Mark. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jalang? Berselingkuh dibelakangku, huh?"

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu cepat bagi Mark, setelah insiden pelecehan yang hampir menerpa dirinya. Ia tidak sadar saat diseret paksa oleh Jackson untuk masuk kedalam mobil mewah milik pemuda pewaris keluarga Wang itu.

 **Buag**

Saat lampu merah menyala di lampu lalu lintas. Jackson berulang kali meninju setir mobilnya.

Mark mencoba mengacuhkannya. Tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya untuk bertanya dengan sikap Jackson saat ini. errr entah kenapa Mark berpikiran jika pemuda disampingnya terlihat cemburu.

Jackson juga memaksa Mark untuk memberitahu letak rumahnya. Awalnya Mark menolak keras tapi ia hanya pasrah saat Jackson menelpon Jaebum untuk memberitahu letak rumahnya. Mark sedikit heran saat Jaebum tau alamat rumahnya. Mark curiga jika Jinyoung atau Bambam yang memberitahu ketua GOT4.

Setelah beberapa saat keduanya tiba didepan rumah Mark yang minimalis. Mark melarang Jackson untuk turun dan tentu saja tidak digubris oleh pemuda itu.

Sebelum Jackson benar-benar turun dari mobil ia sempat berbisik. "Aku akan membalasmu, Mark" Dan hal itu membuat Mark bermuka pucat. Kagilaan apa yang akan dilakukan Jackson dirumahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau benar-benar berani ya? Mencoba mengambil mainan, Jackson" Jaebum menjambak kasar rambut pemuda yang keadaan terlihat mengenaskan dengan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang tampan pun dihiasi oleh darah.

Buk

"ARGGHHHH" Jerit sang korban saat kepalanya dihantupkan dengan keras pada dinding. Dinding putih itu pun ternodai dengan darah pemuda itu.

"Cukup, Jaebum. Jackson bilang jangan buat dia sampai pinsan" Ucap Yugyeom memperingatkan.

Jackson memang berkata ingin menghabisi pemuda itu dengan tangannya sendiri sebelum memberikan sedikit pelajaran pada kekasih 'palsu' nya.

.

.

.

Mrs. Tuan terlihat bahagia saat mendapat kunjungan oleh teman putranya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah kepindahan mereka ke seoul Mark membawa temannya untuk berkunjung ke rumah mereka.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Mark yang sendari duduk dengan gelisah. Takut jika Jackson akan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membuatnya jelek dimata Ibunya.

"Sebenarnya kedatangan saya kemari ingin memberi tahu pada Tante jika saya dan Mark itu berpac−"

"Jack, ayo kita ke kamar. Bukankah kau ingin mengajariku pelajaran Matematika?" Mark buru-buru memotong perkataan Jackson yang sudah ia tebak akan mencoba membongkar hubungan palsu yang terjalin diantara mereka.

Tidak hanya itu, Mark pun langsung menarik lengan Jackson sebelum pemuda itu kembali mengucapkan hal lainnya. Mrs. Tuan hanya menggeleng melihat sikap putranya.

.

.

.

Cklek

Mark langsung buru-buru mengunci pintu kamarnya setelah keduanya masuk kedalam. Tidak ingin mengambil resiko jika sang Ibu akan melihat putranya berkelahi dengan temannya.

Dengan tampang sengit Mark menatap Jackson yang berkeliling memperhatikan kamarnya. "Kamarku memang tidak seluas kamarmu, jadi maaf saja"

Jackson menoleh sekilas sebelum mengambil salah satu buku yang ada di meja belajar Mark. "Jadi kau memang se jalang itu ya?"

"Kalau kau hanya ingin membalas soal insiden di kantin lebih baik kau pulang sekarang" Sahut Mark. Moodnya kembali buruk saat Jackson kembali mengingatkannya dengan kejadiaan yang membuatnya merasa dipecundangi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jackson. Ia berjalan mendekati Mark yang masih berdiri dibelakang pintu kamar. Setiap langkahnya membuat Mark merasa ada ancaman didalamnya. Hingga kedua lengan kekar Jackson memenjarakan tubuhnya. "Kalau kau memang se jalang itu, baiklah. Aku tidak masalah"

Mata Mark terbelalak bukan main saat bibirnya di pangut kasar oleh bibir tebal Jackson.

.

.

.

"Hati-hati dijalan, nak" Mrs. Tuan melambai riang pada Jackson yang beranjak pergi dari perkarangan rumahnya. Menyisakan ia dan putranya yang sedari tadi terdiam dibelakangnya.

"Kau kenapa, Mark?" Tanya khawatir saat melihat wajah putranya yang terlihat memerah. "Apa kau sakit?"

Hanya gelengan lemah yang didapatnya.

"Ibu aku ingin istirahat, tolong jangan masuk ke dalam kamarku" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Mark langsung beranjak pergi.

Mrs. Tuan menaruh curiga dengan sikap aneh putranya. Dia juga penasaran dengan luka sobek yang ada dipinggir bibir Jackson. Setahunya tidak ada luka diwajah bak pangeran itu.

Ibu kandung Mark itu tidak tau jika pulangnya Jackson karena terusir oleh Mark dan luka yang bertengger diwajah tampannya tentu saja itu hasil karya Mark yang mengamuk soal ciuman pertamanya yang dirampas oleh Jackson. Dan satu hal lagi wajah Mark memerah karena menahan mati-matian emosinya.

.

.

.

"Dia dimana?" Tanya Jackson yang baru tiba di markas GOT4 yang berada dibangunan tua yang sudah tidak terpakai di pinggir kota.

Youngjae menunjuk pintu dibelakangnya. "Didalam, masih dihajar Jaebum dan Yugyeom" Sahutnya.

Jackson menganguk paham sebelum memasuki pintu yang dimaksud Youngjae tadi. Dan benar saja kedua mata Jackson menyaksikan kedua temannya sedang terlihat menikmati menyiksa pemuda yang sudah berani mengganggu mainannya.

"Cukup" Ucapnya singkat. Sukses menghentikan pergerakan kedua temannya. "Biar aku yang urus sisanya" Jackson melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah sebelum menerjang musuhnya yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Mark berulang kali menggosok bibirnya dengan air hingga bibirnya berdarah mencoba menghilang bekas ciuman yang diberikan Jackson padanya. Dia tidak sudi, sumpah demi 7 turunanya di cium oleh pemuda paling brengsek yang ditemuinya.

Ditambah lagi jika ini ciuman pertamanya. Seharusnya ciuman pertamanya itu dilakukan dengan orang yang dicintainya bukan malahan pemuda brengsek yang mengganggu hari-harinya.

.

.

.

Jackson benar-benar meluapkan semua emisonya pada pemuda yang tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai setelah dihajarnya tanpa ampun. Entah kenapa mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi membuat darahnya mendidih.

"Sudah hentikan, Jack. Dia sudah pingsan" Jinyoung mencoba mengingatkan Jackson. Dia tidak ingin teman kecilnya mendapat masalah dengan menghajar seseorang hingga mati.

Bambam yang sedari tadi menyaksikan secara live keberutalan Jackson hanya tersenyum lebar. "Biar saja, Jinyoung. Biar dia tau rasa jika berani mengambil milik Wang Jackson"

"Cuihhh..." Jackson meludah kearah pemuda itu. "Yugyeom, bawa dia keluar. Aku tidak ingin tempat ini terkena polusi udara hanya karena ia membusuk disini"

Yugyeom mengangguk paham sebelum menyeret tubuh sang korban yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Membuat lantai yang awalnya bersih menjadi kotor akibat darah sang korban. .

.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah tidak secerah hati Mark. Ketika ia bersyukur jika hari ini libur sekolah dan pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Jackson dan kawan-kawannya tapi itu semua hanya angan-angan semata karena sosok yang paling dia tidak ingin temui sedang berkunjung ke kediamannya.

Membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

"Hei, bangun jalang"

Mark mencoba mengabaikan ucapan Jackson. Ia memilih untuk mengeratkan selimutnya. Kembali membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimutnya. Mark hanya menggerutu soal ibunya yang mengijinkan si brengsek ini masuk ke kamarnya.

"Hei, aku tau kau sudah bangun"

Srett

Jackson menarik paksa selimut yang dikenakan oleh Mark. Mark yang kesal langsung melotot tidak terima.

"Apa mau mu, brengsek" Sungutnya.

Jackson hanya menatap datar Mark. "Mandi sana" Printahnya. Melemparkan handuk yang tepat mengenai wajah Mark. "Aku tunggu selama 15 menit jika kau belum juga bersiap aku bersumpah akan memandikanmu"

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa kali Mark menggerutu di pagi secerah ini. setelah ancaman yang diberikan oleh Jackson ia langsung buru-buru masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Jackson terlihat sedikit menyeramkan pagi ini dan Mark tidak ingin menanggung resiko.

Setelah bersiap dengan pakaian kasualnya ia pun turun dan melihat Jackson dan Ibunya bercakp-cakap.

"Oh, kau sudah siap Mark" Sang Ibu pun menyadari kehadiran sang putra. "Kalian akan berangkat sekarang?"

"Benar, tante. Kami ada acara diluar sekarang jadi tidak apa kan jika Mark saya bawa?" Ucap Jackson sopan.

"Tidak apa, Jack. Kau meminta ijin seperti ingin berkencan dengan Mark saja"

Dan mendengar ucapan wanita paru baya itu membuat kedua pemuda itu merinding. Jackson berupaya tersenyum. "Ahahaha... tante ada-ada saja. Ya sudah kami berangkat ya tente" Ia menarik lengan Mark dan Mark hanya pasrah saat lengannya di genggam erat.

.

.

.

Keduanya hanya saling bisu satu sama lain sepanjang Jackson mengendari mobilnya. Entah kemana tujuan Jackson mengajak Mark pergi di pagi ini. Mark yang awalnya memilih bungkam akhirnya menyerah juga.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin membawaku kemana?" Tanya nya penuh selidik. Agak takut melihat tampang Jackson yang bak seorang preman yang suka malak-malak di pasar.

"Kau lapar tidak?" Bukan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh Jackson melainkan pertanyaan membuat Mark sedikit jengkel.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Wang. Kenapa kau malah bertanya juga padaku"

"Kau lapar tidak?" Seakan menghiraukan ke jengkelan Mark, Jackson kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Mark hanya menghela nafas sebelum mengangguk. Dia juga belum sarapan akibat diseret Jackson pergi.

Ketika keduanya tiba disalah satu restoran ternama Mark dibuat tercengang. Bukan karena mewahnya restoran itu melainkan dua pasang pemuda yang berjalan masuk ke restoran itu. Dua pemuda yang sangat ia kenal.

"Bambam, Yugyeom~" Gumamnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau nda bisa balas satu-satu review kalian, waktu saya mepet banget soalnya...

Dan soal di Chap ini banyak hal yang ambigu yang bakal bikin kalian binggung. Mungkin di chap depan akan saya jelaskan dan tentu saja banyak moment bertebaran selain MarkSon jadi mohon ditunggu yaa...

See you again, Readers...

Salam manis dari' Wang_Mark852'


End file.
